


Kudo Mansion

by AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield/pseuds/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield
Summary: The Kudo siblings were abused by their step mother, step sister, and father, until a tragic accident happen that evolve the mansion burning down with the kid's inside while their parents and step sister escape.A abused family that comes back from the dead.





	1. Kudo Family

A long time ago there was a wealthy family called the Kudo family. The Kudo family had 5 kids 4 boys 1 girl. The oldest was named Zane, he was a deliqueant, never behave, never loved his parents, and had a soft spot for his little siblings. The second oldest was named Ethan, he was almost the same as the oldest but they were different in every way you could think. Ethan was a mischief child to, but never showed that side to his parents. The middle child was Asuno, Asuno was too smart for his own good and his parents would always use him for there benifits. The second youngest is Zerepth, Zerepth also hates there parents because they pay to much to the youngest. The youngest is Asuna, Asuna is a sweet little girl who loved spending time with her siblings. 

Zane: age 17 Hair: Brown with blonde Highlights Eyes: Amber

Ethan: age 16 Hair: Brown with blonde Highlights Eyes: Amber

Asuno: age 6 Hair: Brown with blonde Highlights Eyes: Amber

Zerepth: age 5 Hair: Brown with blonde Highlights Eyes: Amber

Asuna: age 4 Hair: Brown with blonde Highlights Eyes: Amber

This is just about what the kudo siblings was before they went crazy


	2. Beginning

Past

??? P.O.V

It all started when are mother died. Me and my older siblings loved are mother because she was so kind to us, she loved us unlike are father and are step mother. Are step mother was cruel she would always abuse us saying mean things to us like your mother never loved you she died because she was so sick and tire of taking care of 6 kids. Are step mother will always try to hurt me because I'm the youngest and the only girl in the family, she likes my older siblings through because she think her little angel's are going to get laid by my older brother ha she thought. Are father used to be loving too, but after are mother died and he got married to are step mother he changed to kind, loving, sweet, to mean and hate towards use. Especially me, _Zerepth_ , and _Asuno_. He would hit them for one little mistake I made, just talking he will hurt them so I stopped talking so my siblings wouldn't get hurt because of me. My friends started to notice I was acting different, they tried to talk to me and play games but I did nothing because I thought my father and step mother would hurt them like they did to my siblings, so I stayed quiet never said a word to them about what was happening in the kudo house hold until my friends parents saw I was wearing foundation on my face, legs, arms, hands, and neck. when they removed the foundation they found out I was being abused by my father and step mother. They called the police and I ran back home afraid they were going to hurt my siblings. When I got home my parents were mad that they found out so they locked me in my room and all my siblings door's. I heard my father, step mother and my step sister outside my door talking about where they are going to go. They stopped talking when they heard a bang on the door from one of my brothers room and outside. My older brother _Zane_ and _Ethan_ were trying to get out their rooms so they could protect me and and the others. Once my brothers got out I heard two gun shot. My father shot my older brothers when they were trying to protect use. I kept trying to get the door open so I can help my older brothers. I stopped when I smelled smoke. That's when I knew that my father, step mother, and step sister started a fire so they could escape and leave us to die. I kept on trying to open the door and get out to help my siblings. I started to hear coughing outside my door and my brothers room. I heard them trying to open their doors so they could get out, but they can't. I heard my brother's drop on the floor passed out from the lack of oxygen. I started to realize it was no use to try to open the door. When I stopped the lack of oxygen finally got to me. I fell on the floor trying to get oxygen but I couldn't. Everything was starting to get blurry. I was about to pass out when I heard my door unlock. My door open, I couldn't see the guy face, but I saw he had a syringe with neon blue liquid in it. He came up to me injected the syringe in me. I couldn't think straight, but my mind kept on telling me to kill the man. So I got up and grabbed anything that was sharp and kill the man. The voice was telling me I did a good job, I was happy when the voice said that. When the voice stopped talking I noticed my older brothers standing up looking at me. I noticed something different about there eyes they where a different color. Their eyes wasn't blue like they used to be their eyes was now amber. I started to notice their where two died men next to them with syringes in their hand. I looked away from them to go open _Asuno_ and _Zerepth_ door, but their were already open with men in their room with syringes. They injected the syringes into my brothers, before my brother's got to kill them. They threw down sleeping gas. Before I could do anything the last thing I saw is all my siblings fall to the ground, fire, and the men escape. The last thing I knew was that the me and my siblings were left to die, when we could have been saved by the police anybody, but nobody choose to safe use when we were dying so me and my siblings pledged to kill anybody who comes in are home and torture them so they would have painful death's. 

**so how was it did yall like it Who's POV was it**

**I tried with this story**

**bye**


	3. My Puppy

??? P.O.V.

Ooooh once I get my hand's on them. I'll torture them until they beg for death, but I won't give them the satisfying of dying. When they die I'm just gonna bring them back to life so I can torture them again and again. Your probably wondering who I am and why I want to kill these humans. Names Asuna Kudo the youngest in the Kudo family, i'm 15 years old right now. The reason I want to kill these humans because they killed my puppy Diego. MY PUPPY WHAT DID MY PUPPY EVER DO TO THEM!!!. My puppy was one of the sweetest creatures I have ever known, even though he would kill any humans who tried to leave are home. It's not his fault for brutally murdering anybody who tried to hurt me or my family unless where talking about my father, step mother, and step sister. They are so lucky that they got away oooh I just want to torture them for what they down to me and my older siblings, next time I see Kabitch and her mother they wont get to see the light of day again, like we were. You are propably wondering what I meant by being stuck here, after my so called parents figured out we were still alive from the house fire, spell, enchantment I don't know only Zane and Asuno know about that stuff. I would say Ethan and Zerepth would know but they aren't smart enough. Now I have to tell my brother's that humans killed my puppy and be alert if u see them, because I want to kill them for killing my precious Diego. I know they are gonna be pissed because they killed my puppy. I'm almost were Asuno is until I saw the humans who killed my puppy, to bad they didn't see me because they could have escape if they saw but they didn't. This is gonna be so much fun killing them. They have there backs facing me, they are whispering to each other about how they were gonna get out of this place, but I'm gonna make sure they are never leave this place. I went to them and said

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cliffhanger

**_ (Kabitch is her step sister Karin) What is a Karin? _ **

**_ Ignorance, Arrogance, and Stubbornness  _ **

**_ So how was it _ **

**_ Did yall like it  _ **

**_ What did yall think  _ **


	4. Sane or Not Here I come

Previously:

They have there backs facing me, they are whispering to each other about how they were gonna get out of this place, but I'm gonna make sure they are never leave this place. I went to them and said

Now:

Asuna P.O.V

I was behind listening how they said they where gonna get out of this place, so I went behind and said _found u (A.N she basically sound like Rachel when she screams or haunt people from Resident Evil Revalations)._ They turned around and saw me and ran for there lives. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA what's wrong boys are you scared of me. they ran to a different spot in the mansion, why are yall hiding from me all I want to do is talk to. I wont hurt u I just want to talk. 

15 minutes later

nobody P.O.V

While Asuna was walking through the hall ways looking for the two boys. The boys found Gasoline and a lighter to set Asuna on fire. They waited for her to come to them. Asuna was walking in the hall way the boys was in wants they saw her they poured gasoline on her and lite the lighter and threw it on her and ran away when they hear Asuna screaming.

Asuna P.O.V

I was walking in one of the hallways looking for them. Once I turn the hallway I saw them have Gasoline and a lighter. Before I can get out of the way they poured the gasoline on me then threw the lighter on me too and they ran away. _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT!, IT HURTS!, I WILL MAKE SOMEBODY PAY!, STOP IT!, IT HURTS!, HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!, NO NO NO KILL U!, H-HATE U!, I WANT TASTY MORSEL! (A/N she scream's like Rachel and has a echo in her voice like Rachel). HAHAHAHAHAH! WHERE!, WHERE ARE U!, *humming while looking for the boys* HERE OVER HERE!, BOYS WHERE ARE U!, HELP!, HELP ME!, FOUND U BOYS FOUND U!, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!._

Boys P.O.V

We started running after we set the girl on fire. All we her is her scream's and her asking for somebody for help. We feel bad for doing it to her, we almost went back to help her until we heard her say 

Asuna: NO! NO! NO! EH! EH! EH! EH! KILL U!, H-HATE U!, I WANT TASTY MORSEL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

We heard her scream that and we got scared because we knew if she found use we where gonna die. So we where running while she was looking for us. she kept screaming at us until she found us 

Asuna: FOUND U BOYS FOUND U

??? P.O.V

All I hear is screaming from Asuna side of the mansion so I'm gonna check what's going on. I went to one of my computers to see what's happening and I see is two boys set my little sister on fire. My little sister was screaming it hurts and she was screaming for help but nobody came to help her. Then she started laughing and said 

Asuna: NO! NO! NO! EH! EH! EH! KILL U!, H-HATE U!, I WANT TASTY MORSEL! AHAHAHAHAHAH *she started humming*

I was gonna help my sister until I heard what she said and I knew she was fine. She started looking for them while she was in her basically crazy stage whatever u wanna call it, so I just watch the boys running away from her, but little did they know they where falling for her trap. I kept watching until she found them and said 

Asuna: FOUND U BOYS FOUND U! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

When she found them I went off my computer just to deal with my own problems I have with these imposters. Set's up traps, hack in to the other camera's in the mansion and any electronics.

**A/N**

**How was it**

**Did yall like it**

**Which brother was the one watching Asuna**

**There is different stages on how crazy they are**

**there is a total of five stages**


	5. Imposters

Previously:

_When she found them I went off my computer just to deal with my own problems I have with these imposters. Set's up traps, hack in to the other camera's in the mansion and any electronics._

\---------------------

??? P.O.V

*humming* Walkaway from the computer and opens the door to leave my room. _*Now where is the imposters that are always messing with my stuff*_. Walking down the hallway and see that family portrait and has three faces ripped out. _*Probably Asuna ripped there heads off or Zerepth there the only two that do that*_ once I thought of that I walked further of my side of the mansion, just to see the imposters trying to escape. "Well Well Well" starts clapping you come so far Ladies and Gentlmen. The imposter stop's and looks at him. "W-Who are you?" the woman says. "Lets just say I'm a experiment gone wrong or what I like to call it a shell of my formal self". "E-Experiment gone w-wrong" the woman says. "What to you mean experiment gone wrong" the man next to her says. "Hmm it's called nunya". "Nunya?" the boy and girl asks confused. "None of your business hahahahahahaha" the man was fuming when I said this "who are you anyway" the man asks. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Names Asuno kudo at your service" I say

\-------------------------


End file.
